


Four Times James McAvoy Had Sex With Michael Fassbender During "X-Men: First Class" & One Time He Didn't

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to James’ infamous “how many times did you have sex with Michael Fassbender?” interview question/response (“four,” sans post-coital cuddling, apparently).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times James McAvoy Had Sex With Michael Fassbender During "X-Men: First Class" & One Time He Didn't

1.

The first time is an accident. They’re shooting the beach scene early on, and it’s cold and Michael is warm, and they pretty much have to lie all over one another to effectively communicate the tragedy of Erik and Charles’ mutant divorce, and then it happens: “Boner city,” James cracks, and Michael giggles. Nobody knows what they’re chortling at, and once the director declares they’ve got enough footage, Michael follows James back to his trailer. It takes several minutes to get their costumes off (“Had to pee for three hours,” Michael notes), and then they laugh again and come together.

2.

The second time, they shoot a particularly kinky bit that James is pretty sure will be cut from the final movie, if nothing else, because he can clearly see the outline of Michael’s dick through the short skirt he’s donned (Michael coins “Traneto”). The heels make him even more ridiculously taller than usual, and James won’t even going to get started on the wig.

“You’re going to get lipstick on my cock,” James complains, but he’s not really as horrified as he lets on because Michael’s pretty good at this. Still, he can’t help it: “It’s not even your shade.”

3.

The third time happens only because they convince Matthew Vaughn that Erik and Charles have no place in the teenage mutant bonding scene, so they get to call it an early-ish night. The place James is renting is closer, and he already has his “Back to the Future” box-set warming up the DVD player.

“This can’t possibly be making you hot,” James says exasperated as Michael leans over and starts suckling on his neck. He retaliates by shoving a hand down the front of Michael’s pants. “Really?” he asks incredulously.

“Really,” Michael confirms brazenly, and continues giving him a hickey.

4.

The fourth time, they’re really stupid. There are several dusty rooms in the house being used as the Xavier mansion, and Michael decides to piss off during a particularly long afternoon, and James goes with him. Moments later, they’re scrabbling for purchase against a door, and Michael’s wondering what they can use for lube.

The knocking makes them jump. “You guys all right?” January asks when James sheepishly pulls open the door.

“Fine, fine,” James says, trying to look disarming.

“Fine, fine, fine,” Michael adds. She walks away looking suspicious, and then Michael tugs James back inside by the collar.

5.

The press junket is too whirl-wind to sneak off, though James is waiting for someone to pick up on what they’ve jokingly termed the “McFassy” thing, because Jesus, it’s barely a secret.

Then they’re at a premiere, and Michael’s hair is platinum, and he’s all teeth as he takes long strides towards James and his wife. He hugs them both, and feels Anne’s eyes on them as they pose for photos.

At the end of the night, James pats him on the shoulder and gives him a casual “later, mate.” Michael watches him leave with Anne, and stifles a sigh.


End file.
